the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Imperius is the second angel, one of the Archangels, the creation of God as well as the second Ruler of Heaven. Biography Michael is the third creation of God, made long after Amen, Michael was raised by Lucifer, God and Amen . After the eight Archangels, God created the three Archdemons, then, God and Yggdrasil created the three Primordial Beasts. Sheol, fearing that creation could take his family away from him, attacked creation, God fought him along with the Archangels, the Archdemons, the Primordial Beasts, the Protogenoi and Amen. God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him. When God discovered monkeys and created prototypes for humanity, he presented them to angels, Lucifer, already dissapointed by humans and corrupted by the Mark, refused to bow before humans, one third of angels, including but not limited to two-hundred Dominions who were called later Grigoris, followed him, Michael bow and he was one of the firsts to bow. Michael and his followers were fought by the angels and defeated by God and the angelic army, Michael was in the angelic army, he fall along with his followers. God left Heaven after and Michael was, like his non-fallen siblings, forced to rule Heaven. When the Archangels decided of what they will do of mankind, Michael voted for their save. Personnality Michael is cold, mature and easy to piss off, he loves his siblings deeply and considers God as his father, he loves no demons but his fallen siblings. He regrets the time when God ordered and when all they had to do was hear and do. He sees humans as beautiful things. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Michael is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is stronger than most of his fellow Primordial Entities and only overwhelmed by Lucifer, All-Death, the Primordial Beasts, Azathoth, the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Michael is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Michael know a lot of things. * Immortality: Michael has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Michael possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Michael can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Michael can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Heaven, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Arch-Hybrids : An Arch-Hybrid can easily kill Michael. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Michael. * Primordial Species: The Primordial Beasts, Azathoth, All-Death and Lucifer are stronger than him and can kill him. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His younger siblings' weapons can kill him. Archangelic Weapons: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: His cousins' and former allies' weapons can kill him. Gallery Michael (Ryan Guzman).jpg|Michael (Human Form) Michael (Archangelic Form).jpg|Michael (Archangelic Form) Glorious.jpg|Glorious, his personnal weapon Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:God Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities